


Doe

by ladylegsenjolras



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: An AU in which Walter Manor has doors, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylegsenjolras/pseuds/ladylegsenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Spine chooses not to question it when he catches Rabbit in a skirt and heels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a prompt for shrexything, ohpierre, and cutepoweredjellyfish on Tumblr.

The Spine leaned against the outside of Rabbit’s door. He knocked with the back of his knuckles.  
“Rabbit, can you open the door? Peter wants to do a system check, and you’re up next,” he called through the door. Rabbit didn’t reply, the only sound was the soft swishing of fabric and the click of shoes against the floor. The Spine rolled his eyes and knocked again. “Rabbit, it’s kind of important, Peter wanted to check out that sticky joint in your arm,” he called again. Rabbit still said nothing. Groaning loudly, The Spine knocked one more time before giving up and opening the door to Rabbit’s room anyway. “I’m getting really tired of this-“ he started, but stopped short.  
The sight that greeted him was not one he was expecting. Rabbit stood in front of a full length mirror, wearing a high waisted skirt and a blouse. The outfit was completed with a pair of dangerously tall high heeled boots. The Spine gaped at the other robot, unable to say anything. Rabbit, on the other hand, began steaming furiously with embarrassment.  
“H-hey! I didn’t say you c-c-could come in! G-get out!” Rabbit shouted, trying to look as threatening as he could in heels. The Spine didn’t say a single word; he just rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He leaned his back against the door for a moment, contemplating going back in, but he thought better of it and just left.  
~  
Neither of them mentioned the incident. The Spine didn’t see Rabbit in women’s clothing again until several days later. All of the manor inhabitants were out, and The Spine sat on a large chair in the sitting room, reading quietly to himself. He heard footsteps, so he placed his bookmark between the pages and went to greet whoever was home.  
Instead, he saw Rabbit making his way down the hallway, strutting confidently. He sported his usual black button up shirt, but instead of the tall trousers, he now wore a knee-length skirt that flared as he walked. The high heels caused him to move his hips, causing the skirt to swish even more with each step. The Spine dashed back into the sitting room, holding his book high in front of his face, steam coming out of his smokestacks in puffs.  
~  
The next time he caught Rabbit in a dress, he decided to say something. Rabbit had been leaning over the railing of one of the balconies. Today, he wore a red mermaid-cut dress, revealing one of his robotic legs. The Spine passed by the sight, but turned back and stood in the doorway. He cleared his throat. Rabbit whirled around on his heels, clutching the railing now behind him as if cornered.  
“Wh-what are you d-doin’ here? I thought everyone w-w-was out…” he trailed off, looking for some kind of escape. His options were the doorway (currently blocked by The Spine’s large frame) or over the edge of the balcony (the several story drop would barely be survived by a well-held together robot). He sighed and steam poured out of the vents on his face. “Go ahead. S-say somethin’. It’s weird, I-I-I know,” he said, looking down at his shoes.  
The Spine took a few steps closer to Rabbit. He put a hand under the copper bot’s chin, tilting his face up. He gave a half-smile.  
“It’s alright. Yeah, it is a little weird, but you’re family, Rabbit. Whatever makes you happy is alright with me,” he said, a bit awkwardly, but still smiling. Rabbit’s face changed from one of shame to one of pure happiness. He wrapped his arms around The Spine tightly. After a shocked moment, the titanium bot wrapped his arms around Rabbit as well, holding him close. Rabbit leaned up and planted a kiss on The Spine’s cheek.  
“Th-thanks,” he whispered.  
~  
Several days after that, The Spine sat in his room, typing something with the typewriter on his desk. He heard a soft knock on the door.  
“Come in,” he said, not looking up from his typing. He heard the door creak open and a mechanical cough. He looked up and immediately stared, transfixed. Rabbit leaned in the doorway, one arm raised above him. He wore a tight dress with ruffles on the top and bottom, clinging to his robotic figure and flattering him completely. If The Spine had blood, he would have been blushing furiously.  
“Wh-what d’ya think?” Rabbit asked coyly, stepping out of the doorway to turn on his heels. The Spine smiled.  
“I think that’s my favorite one,” he said softly, not quite trusting himself to speak louder, with fear his voice might crack. Rabbit grinned and strode over to The Spine. He flung his arms around the titanium robot’s neck and kissed his cheek before stepping back again. The Spine carefully touched the spot that Rabbit had kissed. His faze was broken however, when he looked back down at his fingers.  
“Rabbit, are you wearing lipstick?”


End file.
